ml_drfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Harris/Toxic Talon
Mackenzie Harris, also known as Toxic Talon, is the MLDR Maki Harukawa. Appearance Mackenzie is a girl of average height, roughly about 5'5.5. She has a rather slim physique that assists her agility and stealth. Her face is a bit heart-shaped. Mackenzie's complexion has a slightly pale look to it. She has dark brown hair, styled in two long pigtails with two black scrunchies. She has straight bangs and two strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head; the right strand is longer than the left, but not noticeably longer. Her eyes are a bit almond shaped and seem to be a shade of russet brown. Mackenzie has a beauty mark under her left eye. Mackenzie wears a rather simple outfit. She wears dark denim shorts, ending a couple of inches above her knees. She wears a red-gray tee, with a slight V-neck to it. Over the tee, Mackenzie wears a simple denim jacket. Because of how long the sleeves are, the sleeves are rolled up. Mackenzie typically wears brown lace-up combat boots or a pair of beat-up red converses. Toxic Talon has the standard skin-tight suit and mask. The suit and mask themselves are black. Her arms and chest area are a bright orange/chestnut brown color. Her mask is a bit "pointed", and the area over her nose is a dark gray. She has a cape resembling hooded pitohui wings, which is a black color with rich chestnut brown streaks. The cape can be tied around her wrists, allowing her to glide for a short period of time. Toxic Talon has a black belt, in which she conceals various throwing knives. Her suit has a hood attached to it. Personality Mackenzie is... hard to describe. She's a deadly serious girl who rarely cracks a smile. She is a girl of few words, and when she speaks, she's confident and clear. Mackenzie tends to be hostile, especially towards strangers or people she dislikes. This stems from her trust issues, which emerged due to her being raised in an orphanage. Being raised in an orphanage has also caused her to have trouble cooperating with others; she's stubborn. Mackenzie is negative and cynical, with a tongue as sharp as her knife-sharp wit. Mackenzie tends to speak in a coldly sarcastic manner. Overall, her demeanor comes off as aloof. Mackenzie is, deep down, quite insecure. She has a lot of self-hate due to her work, and constantly has a guilty conscious. Seeing herself as a monster, she distances herself from other people; this is why people think she's so cold and unfriendly. She's lacking in the cooperation and humor department quite a bit. Underneath it all, Mackenzie is a soft-hearted, kind girl -- however, this side only shows to people she opens up to. Toxic Talon is equally as aloof as Mackenzie. She prefers to work alone, out of fear of her allies being hurt because of her. Her coldly sarcastic nature is more prominent as Toxic Talon; she's more sarcastic. For the most part, Toxic Talon is still serious. Miraculous Information Weapon A set of ten throwing knives, which are renewed every time Toxic Talon transforms. Powers Gliding is her most prominent power -- however, there has to be wind for it to work. Toxic Talon has slightly, but not incredibly enhanced vision. Special Power Toxic Touch -- for the next 30 seconds, anyone who touches Toxic Talon will feel numb for 40 seconds. This is based off the poison of a hooded pitohui. Miraculous Her scrunchies. When uninhabited by her kwami, the scrunchies are black. When her kwami inhabits the Miraculous, each scrunchie gains five chestnut stripes. This serves as the counter. Relationships Kishi Omura Mackenzie sees Kishi as her closest friend in the entire school, and trusts him enough to let him call her Mackie. Basically, if Mackenzie had to take a bullet in the leg for someone in the school and couldn’t do anything else (ex.: somehow stop the bullet, even though that’d probably be impossible), it’d probaby be Kishi. Sumida Sukejoro Sumida is... okay, in her opinion. Mackenzie regards him as someone who isn’t an idiot, but he’s a bit reserved in her opinion, Kohaku Akasaishi Miryou Nento Mackenzie hates Miryou with a burning passion. She hates Miryou so much that if anyone says her name, Mackenzie will just... appear. The context doesn’t even matter. Ranzou Tenno While Mackenzie more than likely isn’t going to admit it anytime soon, Mackenzie regards Ranzou as a father figure doesn’t everyone tho—. Tafari Layan Ariel Hayashi Mackenzie thinks of Ariel as a blind idiot. She sees Ariel’s obsession with her God as unhealthy, but Mackenzie doesn’t really know how to intervene without coming off as rude. Mayadere Minutiae * She likes Doki Doki Literature Club * She likes chocolate chip cookies * She’s biromantic bisexual * Mackenzie grew up in America — specifically, Alaska * Her kwami is named Wobobb, named after the sound that a hooded pitohui makes * She’s like someone took a tsundere and added a few yandere and kuudere qualities (or as the Germans call them, “murderer brides”) Category:Female Category:Miraculous holder